


Even in My Dreams

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Benoit/Kamui - Fandom, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin, tormented by nightmares, receives support from a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that takes place somewhere after Chapter 4 (A Support) but before Chapter 6 (S Support), so Benny and Corrin are good friends, but not romantically involved (yet).
> 
> I've been having some trouble with nightmares about my own father, which gave me the idea for this drabble.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Take the princess to her room, if you please,” said a familiar voice. Corrin felt herself being lifted by strong arms and heard the shing of a staff being used.

“Necessity requires I stay here and tend to the wounded. I entrust my lady to your care.” The voice sounded pained.

She wanted to open her eyes and tell the arms and the voice that she could walk herself, but before she could, darkness crowded out her thoughts.

~~~

She was running through the hallways of Castle Krakenburg. Her legs felt like rubber underneath her as she gasped for breath. Each hallway she turned down led to a dead end. And no matter which way she went, King Garon was always close behind. He towered over her, staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

“Don’t touch me!” Corrin screamed. She reached for her Yato, but the great sword had become a flimsy dagger.

Garon laughed, backing her further into a corner. “I can do whatever I want to you.”  
~~~

Corrin gasped and sat up in bed. Her body was covered in cold sweat. After a moment of realization, she put her face in her hands.

“Corrin?” said a familiar voice. If she had not recognized the voice and the hulking shape in front of the moonlit window, she would have screamed.

“Benny?!”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” said Corrin, putting a hand to her chest.

“Sorry to have startled you,” said Benny.

“No, it’s not that, I’m just…I’m glad it’s you,” said Corrin.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” said Corrin. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember? Enemy ninja attacked the castle.”

“Oh, right,” said Corrin, looking down at herself. She was still in her battle clothes, and several cuts from shuriken ran up and down her arms, healing quickly due to a healer’s staff. She was up late studying some battle plans when Kaze had burst into her room to tell her of the infiltration. Several people had gotten injured, and lack of sleep and blood loss must have caused her to pass out.

“How did I get here? Where’s Jakob?”

“He’s still tending to the injured. I was one of the few unhurt, so he asked me to watch over you until he gets back, in case there are any more ninja hiding in the castle.”

“Oh,” said Corrin. “Thank you.” She put a hand to her head. A headache was starting to form in the back of her skull.

“Would you like me to go get Jakob? I can see if he’s done healing the others.”

“It’s alright,” said Corrin softly. She lay back down.

Benny’s armor rattled softly as he shifted. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah. I keep having these dreams about Fa-…King Garon. No matter what I do I can’t seem to get away from him. Even in my sleep.” Benny was quiet for a moment, then sat down in a chair by the window. He pulled something out of his pocket that Corrin couldn’t see. She rolled over in bed to face him.

“Benny, why did you join our army? I know you don’t like fighting.”

He thought for a minute, something tinkling in his hands, and then said, “You’re right, I don’t really like fighting. But when I met you that day in Cheve, trying to fight for peace…I wanted to help. I thought that was something worth fighting for.”

Corrin smiled. “I’m lucky to have you as a friend.”

“I feel lucky too. I’ve always wanted a friend like you…I mean, any friend, really,” said Benny.

Corrin frowned at the darkness. “Anyone would be lucky to be friends with you, Benny,” she said softly.

“There, it’s done,” said Benny. He walked over to Corrin and handed her a small object.

“What is it?” said Corrin, sitting up in bed.

“A charm for nightmares. I hope it will keep you safe.” Corrin looked at the little charm as it dangled between her fingers. Several of the beads reflected the moonlight as they twirled on the string.

“Thank you,” said Corrin. “I’ll keep it with me when we’re apart.”

Benny looked at her quizzically. Corrin smiled and said, “Because when you’re with me, I know I’ll be safe. Even in my dreams.”

Despite the darkness, Corrin could see the blush spread across Benny’s cheeks. “I-I’m glad for that.”

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Lady Corrin, I…”

“Yes?” said Corrin.

“Lady Corrin?” the door opened and Jakob peeked his head inside. Seeing Benny standing so near to Corrin’s bed caused a dark look to spread over his face.

“I’d better go,” said Benny quickly.

“I should say so,” muttered Jakob, shooing him out the door.

“Good night, Benny!” Corrin called after him. “Thank you…” But Jakob had shut the door as soon as Benny was on the other side.

After quizzing Corrin thoroughly about Benny and if he had done anything even slightly inappropriate towards her, which Corrin denied vehemently, and fluffing her pillows for the fifth time, Jakob finally let Corrin go back to sleep. As she lay in bed, she held the charm Benny had just given her. The beads clinked together, making a sweet sound. Smiling, Corrin wrapped her fingers it and fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
